


feeling the heat

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank watches Jenny eating ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feeling the heat

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: food  
> Prompt :Any, any, strawberry ice cream

The minute Macey started dropping hints about how warm it was in the park and that ice cream was a sure fire way to keep cool and Jenny looked at him with a devilish glint in her eye, Frank knew he was in trouble. 

But it was a warm day, and he never could say no to Macey when it came to ice cream and they were in public place so he figured what could Jenny do really?

He should have known.

And he did, the second that she came up beside him to the vendor and ordered a scoop of strawberry ice cream. 

But not in a tub, like his and Macey's.

Oh no. 

She got a cone. 

Which meant that he had to sit - and thank God that there was a free bench, otherwise he'd have been in even more trouble - and watch as her tongue flicked out, tracing little whorls into the ice cream, patterns that he had no trouble recognising and remembering. He had to watch her close her eyes as she took the first taste, watch her tongue sweep between her lips as she licked them too. Had to hear her giggle as a melting drip tried to escape, had to watch her lick said drip all the way along the cone until she got to the top, where she traced another of those damn patterns.

It was a warm day, getting considerably hotter by the minute and the ice cream wasn't doing a damn thing to cool Frank down. 

"You're looking a little hot under the collar there," Jenny teased after Macey left them for a moment, scooting away to drop her and Frank's empty tubs in the litter bin nearby. 

"You're doing that on purpose."

Even to his own ears, his voice was low, husky. Jenny shivered but her face was all wide eyed innocence. "I don't know what you mean."

"Just remember something." He leaned forward to brush his lips against hers. "Payback's a bitch." 

The words were laced with promise but her eyes only danced. "That's what I'm counting on."

Frank groaned inwardly and kissed her again, the cool tang of strawberries coating his tongue. It was going to be a long day. 

And, he hoped, a longer night. 


End file.
